Nouveau Départ
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: Après un début de vacances très dur, Harry trouvera refuge chez un professeur pas si horrible que cela. C'est un nouveau départ qui lui permettra d'avoir ce qu'il n'osait rêver.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, _

_Voici ma première fic à chapitres. Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres ne seront pas mis régulièrement au début mais j'essayerais d'arranger cela. Soyez indulgents s'il-vous-plait ! ^^_

_**[ Attention!!** Pour les lecteurs de **Médium**, son auteur Wolf tient à vous informez que la fiction n'est pas interrompue mais à cause de certains problèmes la suite sera un peu plus longue à venir. Elle s'en excuse et vous remercie pour votre patience.**]**_

_Merci de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture._

_Vamp's_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Rating : M = **Attention** présence de lemon gay alors **Homophobes** **PASSEZ** votre chemin !!!_

_Disclamers : Bien sur ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_Pairing : Harry / Drago_

**

* * *

**

**_Nouveau Départ_**

Sa sixième année venait de se terminer et comme chaque année depuis ses 11 ans, Harry devait encore retourner chez les Dursley ; Dumbledore l'y ayant obligé malgré ce qui s'était passé aux vacances d'été précédentes. Il se reproduisit la même chose qu'à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette maison ; les tâches ménagères, la cuisine, les insultes et coups de son oncle.

" Monstre " toujours et encore ce mot dans leurs bouches ainsi que leurs regards haineux et dégoûtés qu'il sentait (sur lui) même le dos tourné.

Seulement, son calvaire quotidien est devenu un Enfer car, pour ses dernières vacances ici, Vernon a décidé de lui laisser un souvenir marquant. Rapidement, au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, les coups de poings habituels devinrent des coups de ceinturon lorsque Pétunia et Dudley s'absentèrent. Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Rester droit au milieu de la pièce, supporter les déchirures qui brûlent le dos encore, encore et encore…

Mais surtout ne jamais dire un mot ou laisser un gémissement de douleur sortir pour ne pas lui faire plaisir. Cependant, dans la tête de Harry, malgré son apparence soumise, une décision fut prise. Dès qu'il sera majeur il partira et bien sûr, jamais il ne reviendra…

Minuit venait de sonner et après un très long mois d'attente Harry venait d'avoir 17 ans ! Bien que mal en point avec ses blessures qui saignèrent encore ainsi que les dernières faites par Vernon, il se leva doucement pour ne pas titiller ses blessures mais son corps trembla sous la douleur malgré la lenteur de son geste cependant il passa outre de cette dernière. Il alla vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et récupéra le petit sac qu'il avait préparé en prévision de ce jour.

Puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais avant de la passer, il se tourna et lança un sort faisant disparaître toute trace de lui. Il fit demi-tour, descendit sans bruit l'escalier et passa la porte d'entrée où un vertige le prit. Harry se rattrapa de justesse au mur. _" Je dois me dépêcher, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps"_. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur l'endroit désiré et transplana faisant sauter les protections apposées à la maison.

Harry Potter disparut à jamais de Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, _

_Voici donc la suite de cette espérant qu'elle vous conviendra._

_Vamp's_

_**[ Attention!!**__ Pour les lecteurs de __**Médium**__, son auteur Wolf tient à vous informez que la fiction __**n'est pas interrompue**__ mais à cause de certains problèmes la suite sera un peu plus longue à venir. Elle s'en excuse et vous remercie pour votre patience. Donc merci de votre compréhension__**.]**_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rating : _M = __**Attention**__ présence de lemon gay alors __**Homophobes**__**PASSEZ**__ votre chemin !!_

Disclamers :_ Bien sur ces personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling sauf un._

Pairing :_ Harry / Drago_

**Chapitre II**

Dans une magnifique clairière, quelques secondes plus tard, apparut un jeune homme essoufflé et tremblant qui manqua de s'écrouler. Il avança jusqu'à une statut représentant un serpent aux ailes d'ange. Il posa la main dessus et un courant magique se fît ressentir avant qu'un grand manoir ne se révèle à ses yeux. « _Le manoir du Prince de Sang-Mêlé _» murmura le jeune homme tout en traversant la distance qui le séparait des portes d'entrées. Une fois devant, il hésita à rentrer.

_- « Je me demande si Sévérus est là. J'espère que non »_

Haussant les épaules il passa les portes, trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Le transplanage l'ayant vidé de ses dernières forces, il eut à peine le temps d'entendre quelqu'un crier son nom, puis s'écroula sur le marbre du sol.

**POV Ambre**

Je suis enfin rentré à la maison. Plus de cours c'est génial. D'ailleurs, je suis dans le salon avec mon père à parler de tout et de rien lorsque je ressens un courant de magie parcourir la maison. Je regarde mon père qui doit aussi l'avoir sentit, il ne semble pas attendre de la visite pourtant. Bizarre.

Quand on entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il se lève et se dirige vers le hall. Moi sur ses talons. Une fois arrivée, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un jeune homme tomber avant que mon père ne crie un nom qui ne m'est pas inconnu et accourt vers lui.

Harry (car c'est bien lui) n'a pas l'air bien, Son teint pâle concourirai presque avec le mien et la tête de mon paternel n'a rien de rassurant. Tiens ? Il me parle. Allez, on se reconnecte.

_- « Va chercher la trousse de soin et rejoins-moi là-haut »_

_- « Tout de suite p'pa » _je lui réponds alors qu'il soulève Harry et monte pendant que je cours dans la réserve.

**POV Sévérus**

Mais qu'est ce qui lui est encore arrivé à ce gamin ? Bon, c'est vrai que le voir débarquer chez moi au milieu de la nuit est inquiétant mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus est son poids et son état. Un adolescent de 17 ans devrait peser bien plus lourd, or, j'ai l'impression de porter du vide. Enfin j'exagère un peu mais quand même…

Arrivé à la chambre, je le posai doucement sur le lit et j'entrepris de le déshabiller. Ayant à peine retiré son tee-shirt, l'horreur me frappe.

_- « Par Salazar ! »_

Son dos est recouvert de plaies plus ou moins profondes dont certaines purulentes. Un flot de questions m'assaille à cette vue lorsqu'une exclamation m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

_- « Merlin ! Comment … ? »_

_- « Ce n'est pas le moment Ambre ! Va remplir la baignoire et pense à rajouter une potion désinfectante »_

Si elle commence avec ses questions on n'a pas fini, surtout que je n'ai pas les réponses.

Pour l'instant…

**POV Général**

Lorsque la baignoire fût remplit, Sévérus reprit Harry et alla le plonger dedans tout en gardant un bras sous sa tête pendant que sa fille entreprenait de nettoyer les plaies sanguinolentes. Ensuite, ils séchèrent Harry grâce à un sort, ils le ramenèrent dans le lit nouvellement changé, le positionnant sur le ventre puis prenant un onguent, l'appliquant délicatement sur son dos et finirent par le bander. Le traitement effectué, le maître de potion remit le blessé sur le dos et le suréleva un peu le temps de lui faire boire les potions adéquates avant de le border.

Il devait être prêt de 3 heures du matin quand ils finirent de soigner le jeune homme endormit. Sévérus, voyant la fatigue de sa fille, lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Chose qu'elle fît immédiatement alors que lui, resta au chevet d'Harry pour surveiller son état. Se levant, il partit dans la salle de bain et revint avec une petite bassine d'eau et un gant qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Prenant le gant, il le mouilla et l'appliqua sur le front brûlant de fièvre de l'endormi puis se rassit dans le fauteuil invoqué. Observant le jeune homme toutes les questions misent de côté pendant les soins revinrent l'assaillir.

_- « Tu auras intérêt à tout me dire Harry de grés ou de force »_ murmura Sévérus avant de se laissé rattraper par le sommeil.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveille lentement. La douleur de mon dos à diminuée, je me demande comment… Je suis bien là, dans ce cocon. Je me demande si je suis enfin mort ?! Lorsque je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mon front je consens à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur deux onyx … heu … devrais-je dire inquiètes ?

J'essaye de me redresser mais une main impérieuse m'en empêche pendant qu'une autre ramène un liquide à mes lèvres. Je regarde Sévérus, le questionnant visuellement.

_- « Bois ! »_ se content-il de dire. Ce que je fais en espérant qu'il ne me demandera pas de réponse sur ce qu'il c'est passer.

_- « Bien maintenant que tu daigne te réveiller, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ?! »_

_- « … »_ C'était sans conter sur son fichu caractère.

_- « Potter, j'attends ! »_

Aïe… pas bon ça. Il devrait comprendre pourtant que je ne veux pas en parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise, hein ?! _Tu sais ce gentil gros moldu qui me sert d'oncle a décidé de me faire un magnifique cadeau souvenir pour ma dernière année_. Non mais sérieux et puis quoi encore !

- « Harry s'il te plait, dis-moi qui ta fais ça. Je te promets que ça restera entre ces murs. »

Je détourne la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ma douleur. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas garder cela pour moi ni lui mentir ; surtout pas à lui.

_- « … mon oncle … »_ murmurai-je

_- « Quoi ?! »_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait, je ne pourrais pas me retenir, ça fait trop mal.

_- « Harry regarde moi ! »_ Merde et voilà que je pleure. Merde, Merde, MERDE !!

_- « Celui qui m'a... fait ça … est mon oncle »_ J'explose _« AHAHAHA un cadeau il disait ce fils de pute ! »_ Tout ce que j'ai retenu ce mois ci sort. Je suis pathétique à chialer comme un gamin.

* * *

_Voila, fini pour le moment. _

_Comme je l'ai dis dans mon One-Shot ( Mon Ange ), j'accepte les remarques constructives. _

_Bien sur avoir des Reviews est toujours plaisant surtout si cela me permet par la suite de pouvoir améliorer mes fic._

_Bonne journée/ soirée et/ou nuit ^^_

_Vamp's_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, _

_Je tiens à re-préciser que les publications ne sont pas régler comme du papier a musique (pas de temps impartit entre chaque chapitre) ^^ _

_Merci aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesses de me laisser des reviews._

_Sur ce voici donc la suite de cette fic._

_Vamp's_

* * *

Rating :_ M = _**_Attention_**_ présence de lemon gay alors _**_Homophobes_****_PASSEZ_**_ votre chemin !!!_

Disclamers : _Bien sur ces personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, enfin sauf un._

Pairing : _Harry / Drago_.

**Chapitre III**

* **Ce moldu a osé ! Je vais le torturer, le faire baigner dans son sang, le tuer ! Comment a t-il pu lui faire ça*** Pensa Sévérus qui était dans une rage noir. Il n'en revenait pas. Apercevant Harry, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en larmes, il ravala sa colère pour le réconforter mais au moment où il allait le prendre dans ses bras la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille

- _«_ _Salut ! . . .Ah! Il est réveillé._ _»_ Dit-elle. Puis avisant l'état de celui-ci, elle s'assit sur le lit et l'encercla de ses bras malgré la réticence du jeune homme qui se laissa aller et éclata en bruyants sanglots avant de s'apaiser doucement par les paroles et caresses douces qui finirent par l'endormir.

Ambre resta au côté du jeune endormi et tout en continuant ses caresses, ordonna à son père d'aller manger et se reposer. Sévérus s'exécuta sans grogner en pensant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Harry ne se réveilla qu'une fois le soir arrivé. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux onyx qui n'appartenait point à son professeur.

- _«_ _Bonsoir. Comment te sens-tu ? »_ S'exclama Ambre d'une voix douce.

Sans répondre, le brun détailla la jeune fille qui devait avoir environ son âge. Un corps fin et bien proportionné, de longs cheveux noirs aux reflèts***bordeaux* ?** * qui semblait soyeux avec une peau pâle, de fines lèvres rosées suivit d'un petit nez croquant et ses yeux. Des yeux d'un noir profond où des paillettes vertes ressortait . . . qui le fixait un peu trop à son goût. . .

- _«_ _Heu. . . Bonsoir, mieux merci !_ _»_ Se reprit Harry qui trouvait la jeune fille d'une beauté irréelle.

- _«_ _Je vais appeler Papa puisque tu es enfin réveiller_. _»_ Dit joyeusement la divine beauté en se dirigeant vers la porte avant d'être interpellé par Harry

- _«_ _Excuse-moi mais qui est-tu ?_ _»_

- _«_ _Moi ? Je m'appelle Ambre. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Harry_. _»_ Répondit-elle, souriant avant de sortir de la chambre en laissant un Harry perplexe derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ambre revient dans la pièce accompagnée de Sévérus et retourna de poster près du lit. Après avoir détaillé le jeune homme, le Maître de Potion brisa le silence :

_- « Bonsoir Harry. Je vois que tu as déjà fais connaissance avec ma fille. » _

- _«_ _QUOI !!Elle. . . Tu. . . enfin, c'est ta. . . T'as une fille ?!_ _»_ Finit par souffler un Harry aux yeux écarquillés après avoir imiter un strangulot quelques secondes. Il n'en revenait pas que son prof puisse avoir un enfant. Lui quetou le monde croit sans famille, et autant l'avouer, asexué.

- _«_ _C'est exact, Ambre est ma fille. Vous avez le même âge. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle est souvent aussi stupide que toi ?! »_ Dit Sév. plus pour lui-même que pour les deux adolescents vite suivit par un esclandre de ceux-ci, réaction qui le fît se marrer avant de se reprendre _« Bien, quand vous aurez finit de vous amusez, Harry tu vas te laver et te changer. Tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire. Ensuite tu nous rejoindras pour manger. »_ Ordonna t-il avant de sortir pour descendre s'attabler

_- « A tout de suite chaton ! »_ Rajouta Ambre en embrassant le jeune homme sur le front et de suivre son père

Lorsque Harry fût tout seul, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Retirant son dernier vêtement avec une grimace de douleur, il remplit la baignoire et se glissa dedans doucement, son dos le brûlant au contact de l'eau chaude. Après s'être détendu et lavé, il sortit entourant ses hanches d'une serviette moelleuse. En retournant dans la chambre il passa devant un miroir et ce qu'il vît le figea. * **Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elles ne disparaîtront jamais totalement*** pensa t-il, accablé.

Allant à l'armoire, il découvrit, en l'ouvrant une multitude de vêtements de toutes sortes mais seulement dans des tons gris, vert et noir (pas étonnant lorsque l'on connaît le maître des lieux me direz-vous) Il prît un boxer et un jean noir avec un tee-shirt vert foncé à manches longues puis descendit une fois habiller rejoindre la petite famille.

Arrivé devant la salle à manger, il s'arrêta net devant la beauté du lieu. On aurait pu croire que tout serait dans les gammes sombres de par la personnalité de Snape mais il en était en réalité tout autre et Harry le découvrit avec étonnement.

La pièce était dans les tons beiges accompagnée d'une variété de marrons qui donnait une ambiance chaude et familiale. Le tout assortit de meubles d'un vieux bois foncé vernis très élégant et de quelques tableaux.

- _«_ _Quand monsieur aura finit de contempler la décoration, peut-être aurait-il l'amabilité de se joindre à nous que nous puissions commencer à manger ! »_

Harry sortit de son observation et alla s'asseoir à la place préparé soit en face d'Ambre et a gauche de Sévérus. Il se doutait bien, de par le regard de ce dernier, qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer et il n'était pas à l'aise. Voyant qu'aucunes questions n'étaient sur le point d'être poser, il se relaxa au fur et à mesure que le repas avança dans un silence apaisant ; bien que la jeune fille, Ambre s'il se souvenait, l'intriguait.

Finalement le moment redouté arriva avec le dessert lorsque la voix de Sévérus brisa le silence.

- _« Harry, je me doute bien que tu t'y attendais et que tu ne veuilles pas en parler mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé chez ta famille. »_

_- « Je veux pas en parler. »_

Le voyant se refermer, Sévérus précisa

- _« Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter en détail maintenant mais . . . »_

_- « JE – NE – VEUX – PAS – EN - PARLER, pas m'en rappeler. JE VEUX JUSTE OUBLIER, TU COMPRENDS ? OUBLIER !!! » _Et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre après ce coup d'éclat. Il voulait être seul pour lâcher la bride de ses émotions, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Sévérus. Pas encore.

D'ailleurs celui-ci resta immobile sur son siège, encaissant encore avant d'échanger un regard avec sa fille qui se leva et partit à la suite du jeune homme qui lui avait fait impression, abandonnant son père à table.

Une fois devant la porte, Ambre toqua. Ne recevant pas de réponse elle entra et trouva un Harry pleurant à chaudes larmes sur le lit, un coussin serré contre son torse comme un enfant serrerait son doudou. Elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer et le reprît comme plutôt dans ses bras. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le jeune homme commença alors à parler et c'est entre deux sanglots qu'il partagea ses pensées, ses ressentis, demandant pourquoi, ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareil traitement et raconta ce qui était arrivé : les coups, les insultes, ses supplices et ses pleurs. Déballant tout ce qu'il avait encaissé, se raccrochant à la jeune fille comme à une bouée. Ambre, elle, écouta impuissante en resserrant son étreinte et pendant que Harry s'endormait sous ses caresses après plusieurs heures agitées, elle se promit de le protéger. Il sera désormais un membre de sa famille, son petit frère chéri. Elle verra avec son père pour qu'il puisse l'être officiellement.

Elle ne laissera plus personne le blesser, foi de Snape.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère qu'elle vous a convenu. J'avais penser à la continué un peu plus ici mais bon._

_La suite est en cours donc malheureusement, pour vous bien-sûr ^^, vous devrez être patient. Je promet de faire aussi vite que je pourrais._

_Les reviews sont toujours acceptables pour mon plus grands plaisir._

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée et/ou nuit._

_Vamp's_


End file.
